Love is a b****
by thereaper290
Summary: Nick has had a interest in Judy for awhile now. The question is if he will ever grow the balls to confess.
1. chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own zootopia or any characters associated with it. All rights go to Disney.

P.S: This is going to be a multi chapter story so RR if you liked it so far and want me to upload chapter 2. Unlike my other story this will be a lot lighter and won't end in death. I didn't want to make this chapter long because I didn't want to spend a lot of time on the first upload of my story only to find out nobody wants the second chapter.

Nick could see Judy falling in front of him as he plummeted after her feeling the wind pressing down the fur on his skin. Judy had been shoved out of a building window from the 4th floor by the robber they had been chasing for awhile. Nick could hear her screaming as she fell further and further from the window. Nick was heavier and larger so he fell more quickly than Judy did.

Nick became level and grabbed her, pressing his body against hers as he flipped so she was on top as they slammed into the top of a car and Nick instantly felt the air forced out of his lungs while searing pain spread through his body entirely. He watched with blurry eyes as Judy rolled off him and onto the ground gasping trying to get her breath back.

Nick could feel himself being dragged off the now crushed car and then propped up into a sitting position with his back against a wall for support. He saw Judy looking at him with a concerned look and watched as she said something into her police com which he couldn't make out due to the loud ringing in both ears. With senses slowly coming back he stood up, his legs shaking making him sway slightly.

"I'm fine carrots, my shoulder only has a dull pain that's barely noticeable." He was telling Judy as she helped him to their car. He could tell she wasn't convinced as they headed back to the station with no reason of sticking around with the other officers who had arrived curtain that the suspect was long gone.

The next day Nick woke up, body sore making it a challenge to move a lot. As he got out of bed he couldn't help but notice that his shoulder was having a lot more of an intense throbbing pain then it had been yesterday. He winced at the pain instinctively clenching his shoulder as he did so. Judy could be heard taking a shower humming a tune to a song that he could not recognize. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Nick got up and headed for the dresser in the room in an attempt to lay out his uniform before Judy came out. That way he didn"t have to be scorned about not being ready fast enough. It wasn't his fault he hadn't been born a morning person like Judy was.

Judy came out with her towel wrapped tightly around her, showing the curves of her body that would always threaten to drive Nick into near insanity. "There still some hot shower water left over for you to enjoy." Judy said with a warm smile "I know how much you hate to take cold showers."

Nick grinned "You know me so well." as Judy was getting her uniform, Nick couldn't help but notice her rear that was currently playing peek- a - boo with him. He smirked "Have I ever told you how cute your butt is?"

Judy turned her head to one side to stare at him, her cheeks warm. "Well no, but I really don't appreciate when others stare at my rear thank you very much." with that she took her paw and pulled the towel so it prevented any other glimpses. "Besides, what gives you the right to be staring there anyway?" this time a look of anger formed on her face "I'm positive that friends do not stare at each others areas!"

Nick was taking a shower, he decided to go into the bathroom without saying anything to Judy. He felt so foolish that he even dare say something like that, especially to Judy. The longer he stood under the stream of hot water, the more the word "friend" crossed his mind. He let his eyes droop and sighed "Yeah, friends."

Through the rest of the morning, their patrols of the streets had been relatively quiet with an occasional speeding ticket every now and then. They ended up eating at a nearby fast food joint for lunch, when Judy noticed that Nick was being relatively silent during their meal instead of his normal talkative personality. Not even one sly or sarcastic remark has come out of his mouth today. She felt the need to address this "Hey Nick is something wrong?" she asked as she looked at him with a concerned look in her eyes. You haven't said anything to me since we left the house today. The only reply she got was "I'm fine Judy." and at that moment she knew something was definitely wrong.

Additional note: updated chapter with fix of one spelling error. The word "Well" was supposed to be "wall". Also added some words as well.


	2. Night of wonder

Additional note: I have updated the chapter so the minor grammatical errors have now been fixed.

When they got back to HQ, she watched Nick walk straight to Bogo's office without saying anything to her. She was about to follow him when Clawhauser called her over to his desk.

"Hia Judy! What are you up to?" he looked down at her from where he sat, donut in hand. "Nothing really at the moment. Nick is acting strange today though, any ideas why?" she asked him. The only thing she got was a big smile. Letting her know he had a couple of ideas of why but wasn't going to tell her jack. She sighed and shook her head walking away to change into her street clothes.

Nick knocked on the large door of chief Bogo's office, the deep and grumpy sounding huff indicated for Nick to come in. "What do you want Wild?" he asked taking off his reading glasses and staring at him. Nick took a deep breath. "Sir do you have a wife?" Bogo was surprised by this sudden question that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Bogo huffed "Yes, why the hell are you asking me this?" he asked leaning forward and narrowing his eyes. "I have an interest in a female, but I suck at romance and don't know how to go about it. I was wondering if you could give me some advice. " Nick explained. Bogo sighed after hearing this "It isn't rocket science Wild. Just get some flowers for starters and go from there. You need to go to first base before you can get to second and third." Nick was about to ask him more when Bogo dismissed him stating he had more important things to do than help Nick with his personal problems.

The ride home was silent as they rode through the streets of Zootopia. The streetlights illuminating the interior in streaks each time they drove by one. The idea was that Judy was going to drop Nick off at his house before she headed to her own apartment. At least, that was what Nick thought was still going to happen before he was caught off guard when the bunny yanked sharply on the wheel of the car forcing him to smack into the passenger door cringing in pain when his bad shoulder made contact with it.

"Have you lost you mind carrots?!" Nick shouted at her as she kept driving down a street that was not the way to his house in fact it was the complete opposite direction. Nick stared at her in total confusion "Umm...carrots...this isn't the way to my house."

She nodded her head to indicate he was correct. "Well where in the world are we going then?" he asked trying to get a bearing on the area they were now driving in the best he could. He waited for a reply that never came.

Judy had made the choice that she was going to find out what was going on considering the look she saw Clawhauser give her when they were talking. She felt uneasy about the whole thing for some reason. Nick was never this quiet especially for this long, but what could he be so bothered by. He was the last one she would expect do to his 'never let them see that they get to you' moto.

Next thing they knew they were cruising through the rainforest district, Nick still confused as to where she was going. "Carrots, I really should be home at the moment sleeping. You know how bay I am when it comes to waking up in the morning for work."

"No, you don't. Neither do I since chief granted me the day off tomorrow. I signed your name as well so as far as I am concerned, we aren't going to work." Nick eyes widened in amazement. "You out of all officers asked for a day off. I did not expect that seeing how enthusiastic you are about getting to work always on time and eager to pick up extra shifts that need to be filled. Are you feeling ok?" Nick asked her while shaking his head in disbelief.

After a good few more miles of driving down a dirt paved road Judy pulled over and parking the car on the side of the road. Getting out Judy beckoned to follow her. She worked her way through some undergrowth following a trail that had been long forgotten and hasn't been disturbed for at least a good 10 years or so. After Nick fought with branches and vines that he felt like it took forever before he finally broke into a clearing. Fresh air hit his face like a calming embrace. There was a large body of water that had a small yet decent waterfall to the side flowing calmly down into the pool below.

The beauty of the clearing however was nothing compared to the instant he saw Judy surface from the water. Water streaming down her fur with her ears back. It might as well had been from one of the old cartoon classics where the jaw seems to unhinge and the eyes seem to want to come out of there sockets. The trance he was in was broke when he was interrupted by the sound of Judy's voice calling out to him. "You going to stand there or are you going to jump in. The water's nice and warm!" she stated as Nick took off his top and dove in. She wasn't lying and the water felt heavenly on his coat as he swam heading for the dead center.

As hard as he tried, he couldn't peel his eyes off of Judy. Watching her swimming around and diving under water only to break the surface again. The moon was full and seemed to be shining a lot more brightly tonight compared to any other night while the billions of stars shone in plain sight now that they were away from the city lights. The moon's rays illuminated off of Judy's body giving her fur a silver appearance.

Time passed well into the night. They sat on the rocks at the edge of the clearing with blankets wrapped around their body trying to dry off as a cool breeze occasionally swept through the clearing gently swaying the trees each time it did so. "How did you even find this place?" Nick asked bewildered. "Found it during a homicide investigation." She answered flatly.

"Uh..carrots? I have this reservation at a restaurant. I was going with Finnick, but he cancelled on the last second. Would..would you...umm..like to come with me instead? You know...as 'friends'?" Nick asked scared shitless about what she would say.

"Sure." she replied. After all it was free for her sense he was paying. "Tomorrow at 8pm then. I will pick you up in my car. You won't regret it I promise." He said with his signature smirk that she had become familiar with all too well.

Author's note: I hope that this is not to short of a chapter for people's liking. Don't

Worry, if you think dinner will. Be simple, then you have never been so wrong. Mahame is soon to come. Chapter 3 is being worked on as you are reading this.


	3. Taking her out to dinner

Nick woke up on his couch the next morning still in the clothes that he had worn last night All he could remember is coming home and being so exhausted that he didn't bother to do anything but collapse on his sofa before being submerged into a deep sleep.. Laying his head back down onto the couch's armrest, he planned to not do anything today and just lie there watching T.V until however, the memory of what Judy had said came through his thoughts. The moment it clicked, Nick shot up "She said yes to my offer!!" he ran into his bedroom looking for something that he could wear. Rummaging through his closet and struggling to find something, he found an old tuxedo which was definitely not his style and didn't feel like wasting the amount of time it would take not considering the fact that it was dusty which would mean going to the drycleaners.

After a while of searching he pulled out some cargo shorts and a plain white t-shirt this combo was one that Nick didn't wear hardly ever but it would have to do. With that he tossed his khakis and hawaiian shirt into a pile to wash later.

Meanwhile back at Judy's apartment she sat down at her small desk doing everything she could to figure out why Nick has been acting so differently these past couple of days. He was fine that one morning after she had slept over at his house because her car didn't start in the ZPD staff parking lot. After that he hadn't really made any other conversation with her and make made no annoying comments. Then at the waterfall he had talked to her like a stammering idiot.

"What is his problem?" she wondered. Judy then recalled the conversation she had had with her parents after she failed to not call them for help. "Oh, so you already found a boy hmmm?" bonnie had said her comment making Judy's ears red on the inside and she had press them to the back of her in an attempt to hide the embarrassment. "I didn't say I like him!" Judy had protested though it was clear that her mom wasn't falling for it. "Mmhmmm...suuure" Bonnie had said unconvinced. Judy felt herself getting annoyed. "Dad, tell her it isn't the case please!" Judy pleaded hoping her dad would back her up on this, she should have known better. "So, it is a buck, who is good looking and has a good paying job? When can we meet him, I have some words to share with him before he puts a ring on your finger!" Stu said. Judy shook her head in disbelief and defeat. "I got to go, I have a few things I need to take care of." she lied saying her goodbyes before hanging up. Judy simply stayed at her desk rubbing at her temples still just as clueless and confused as she had been.

Eight o'clock snuck up on Nick a lot faster than he was expecting so it was a good call on his part to leave early to go pick Judy up. Nick pulled into the parking lot and began walking up the flights of stairs to the floor that judy's room was on. Upon reaching her door he raised his paw and made a fist about to knock when he found himself hesitating. All the doubts and uncertain thoughts of everything that could possibly go wrong filling his mind at the worst possible time. "Dammit Nick get a grip!" he told himself quietly before forcing himself to pound on the wooden door. He could hear Judy on the other side of the door "Who is it?" Judy asked. "Its me nick, are you...ready?" he asked in response praying he doesn't screw this event up and ruin his chance. He didn't have to wait much longer before he heard the latch on the inside be undone and Judy open the door and step outside. Nick smirked, something he felt he hadn't done in awhile.

She was wearing her farm clothes that consisted on a pair of blue jeans and a plaid polo shirt.Despite her looking innocent and harmless when off duty, Nick was at a angle that he could see both the pepper spray and taser poking out of her side pocket. He had been her PD partner for a good three years but never would he have guessed that Judy would be carrying things like that around when she is off duty. They got into the car and pulled out of the lot as Nick turned on the radio and music from his Bon Jackle CD began to play as the drove. The air from the outside hit Nick's face in a continuous stream since he prefered to keep his sides car door window down all the way. The restaurant was only a couple of blocks away getting there in only a few minutes due to Nicks swag driving skills. He helped Judy out of the car ignoring the protest coming out of her mouth as he did so. "This" he said to her gesturing his paw in the direction behind him "Is 'Repas francais' a french style restaurant with great vegan food for animals such as yourself.

"How did you know about this restaurant because I have never heard of it in my life." she said glancing up at nick. "Lets just say I still have a few….friends." Judy glared seeming to stare into his very soul. "You didn't get this illegally did you, because if you did i swear I will murder you!" she said. Nick put his ears flat against the top on his head shocked by the aggressive words from the little bunny. "No I didn't I swear!" he exclaimed relieved that she appeared to believe him. She turned to the building and started walking to the front double glass doors. Nick let out a sigh and followed suit.

Inside a waiter stood at a pedestal made of polished dark oak "Bonjour Monsieur how can I help you today?" The waiter asked Nick as they approached him "I have a reservation on a table for two. Should be under the name Wild." Nick said with a hint of confidence in his voice. They both waited as the waiter looks at the reservation log. "Ah, oui Monsieur Wild right this way." the waiter said as he guided them to a table with a candle dead in the middle. "Don't you think that the candle is a little cliche Nick?" Judy asked him as they took their seats. "If I didn't know better I would say you're trying to seduce me." she said picking up her menu.

Nick broke into a cold sweat "Shit, did she figure me out already?!" Nick thought as he quickly went to looking at the menu that was in front of him. The drinks arrived shortly with Nick a deer on a unrecognized brand and Judy getting a glass of fine wine, and both tasted splendid. The food on the other hand wasn't so great for a supposed 5 star restaurant and the deer who served their table was sort of a a-hole. Then of course the restaurant caught ablaze since Nick accidentally knocked over the candle on the table trying to help Judy after a food tray bumped into her sending hot food onto her clothes and the candle ended up dropping on the floor catching the entire f'en carpet aflame which spread quickly. They were sure the owner would have sued the both of them if they hadn't been officers of the ZPD. Of course, there's always the fact that they will have to face the wrath of chief Bogo when they show up for work tomorrow.

They got back into the car with Judy having her arms crossed with a look that could challenge death himself in terms of scary. "Judy, I'm sorry I didn't intend for dinner to end up like this. Look the real reason I offered the dimmer offer is because…" Nick said trying to make the situation better but to his dismay his attempt didn't do any good because he didn't get very far before he heard Judy cut him off mid sentence.

Judy turned to look at him "Not now Nick, I have a headache thanks to this and I'm livid. Just take me back my apartment, and before you even ask, I don't need you to walk me to my front door. She said and turned to look out the window, "Ok then…" Nick quietly said as he turned on the car and drove off heading for her complex. Once Judy got out of the car without saying anything, he slowly drove off now all alone in his car. He put some distance on the road before pulling over and putting it in park. "Why did I have to be so stupid? Smooth Nick, real smooth." he said while thinking out loud and letting out a groan of frustration letting his forehead rest on the top of the steering wheel.

Author's notes: Well there you have it folks, the third chapter of my story. I have decided that chapters will be 1k words or more. I want to thank all of you who favorited/followed my story. I honestly didn't expect it to take less than 5 hours for my story to get its first follow. It makes me glad that people like my content that I upload. Expect chapter 4 to be uploaded within a few days. Special thanks as well to the users who added me as one of their favorite authors. It truly means alot to me.


	4. Late night apologise

A storm had rolled in later that night bringing thunder and lightning to the city of Zootopia. Judy laid there on her small bed unable to sleep. The reason isn't the storm, the reason is because she found it hard not to go over the events that occurred tonight with Nick. She reviewed each event that had taken place during the dinner that he had taken her to. One fact came to thought and hit her like a mental smack to the face. The one fact that Judy had no way to deny, she acted as if she had a stick up her ass the entire night. She had gotten a headache and became really annoyed because the dinner was a catastrophe and the food was bad. The worst part she realized was the fact she took all the frustration out on Nick. The one who offered her dinner and in the end she payed for nothing to cover their meal since Nick had payed for it all, insisting she not throw in a single cent to cover the cost. Judy looked at her clock on the table. It only read 10:00pm. At that moment Judy made up her mind on what to do, as she got up out of bed quickly put some clothes on and graved her keys as she walked out the door into the pouring rain. She was going to talk to him, because she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep again until she did.

Nick was currently asleep in his bed right in the middle of a nightmare where Nick confessed his feelings to Judy only for her to laugh at him and tease him claiming he was stupid for ever hoping a fox and a bunny could ever be more than friends. Nick woke up covered in sweat. Even with the sleeping pills that he had taken before he went to bed didn't help him stay asleep.

He sat up, processing the nightmare he just had. "Out of the the females I have encountered in my life, the only one that somehow manages to get to me if a bunny officer. How did she do it?" Nick asked himself. He looked at his watch which read 11:00pm. Nick groaned, sure it was going to be one long night. Without warning a bang came from his front door followed by two more. "Now who in their right mind is crazy enough to be pounding on my door at this hour?" Nick wondered as he reached over to his bedside table pulling the drawer open and taking out his revolver making sure it was loaded and cocked before slowly going downstairs to his door while the banging continued persistent to get him to answer it. "Who is it?" Nick questioned gun at the ready.

"It's Judy you sly fox, now open the door." Nick heard in response to the question. Without letting his guard down, he opened his door ready for anything. To his shock there was Judy standing there in the pouring rain of the storm. "Hi Nick, sorry for stopping by unannounced but we need to talk." Judy said as she looked at him waiting for his response.

"Carrots, what in the world are you doing knocking on my door this late at night?!" Nick demanded as he ushered Judy inside quickly closing his door shut behind them. Nick jogged down his hallway to get a towel for her to use to dry her fur off. He came back to find Judy now on his couch waiting patiently for him. Nick handed her the towel then vaulted over his couch so he was sitting next to her. "Now what is the meaning of this?" he asked looking directly at her, still surprised that she walked all the way over here out in weather such as this so late at night.

Judy sighed "Nick, I need to talk to you about the events that took place after the dinner incident. Nick stared at her curiously wondering about what was to be talked about. He had been certain they had both left it as is not to bring it up again, but was obviously mislead. "I need to talk to you about the way I was after dinner became a disaster. I was pondering about it, and I realized I talked to you unfairly. You had been so nice and I blew up at you because I was furious at the outcome in general ok? So i'm sorry Nick." She apologized staring at her feet with sadness in her eyes. Tears began to form in the corners threatening to spill out at any second. "I feel so foolish for going off at you like that Nick. It is not anything that I usually do, I don't know why I did what I did. I really am Just a dumb bunny." with that the tears that had been held back began making streaks down her face as she leaned forward resting her elbows on her thighs and covered her eyes with her paws as she took shaky breaths in a vain attempt to calm down.

Nick was in awe, the things coming from her totally unexpected. Nick reached out and pulled her to his chest keeping her there slowly rocking his body back and forth whispering encouraging words for her to let it all out. "You bunnies are so emotional." he told her continuing his slow rock, resting his head on the top of Judy's,

"We are not!" she protested while doing her best to regain her composure. Looking up she could see that he was giving her a look that said he found her statement to be a big pile of bullshit. Judy found it hard to not smile, so she simply gave him a punch in the arm, finding satisfaction in hearing a yelp of surprise and pain escape his lips.

Nick chuckled "Well you're crying tells me otherwise carrots." he said. Time passed as Judy finally calmed down. Nick let her go to retrieve an extra blanket and pillow that he kept stored in his closet. Upon being asked by Nick to get up she obliged doing what he told her to. Nick set the pillow down on the couch resting in against the armrest and then proceeded to tell Judy to lay down. At first she refused saying that she should go home, unaware of exactly how stubborn and hard headed Nick could truly be. "And go back out there in the rain, you'll catch a cold out there carrots!" he exclaimed "Now for the last time Judy lay down." Seeing that refusal was not an option at this point she did what he asked and layed down on the couch. Nick put the blanket down over her covering her in warmth, causing her to feel a sense of being safe and protected almost in a way that felt strange to her. "I'll see you in the morning carrots, sleep well." Nick told her as he proceeded to walk up the stairs turning the room's light off in the process. Judy didn't need to wait long before the sweet presence of sleep engulfed her letting her eyes close and breathing slow.

Judy woke up to the sound of her phone alarm going off indicating it was five in the morning. She yawned then groaned in protest at the thought of having to get up. She had been having such a great dream too. She noticed a piece of clothing on the coffee table beside her. Forcing herself to shake off the sleep she saw that it was a shirt as well as a small not. She picked it up and read it: "Morning carrots! Hope you had a good sleep. Anyway, I left one of my old shirts that I no longer wear anymore one the table along with this note that you are currently ready. It's long enough for you to wear it like a dress or a skirt, you get my general point. Take a shower if you want and the coffee is on the table. Tell me when you're ready so I can drop you off at your place."

Judy smiled "Good old Nick." she thought as she got to the bathroom the take a shower figuring it won't hurt to do so. She came out with the old shirt on, the bottom of the shirt reaching her mid thigh. It would have to do until she got back to her place so she can put her uniform on.

Nick looked ready to go by the time Judy showed up in the kitchen for her cup of coffee. "Morning slick" she said picking up the coffee mug. "Well, looks like I caught you in a jolly mood today this morning." he said taking a sip out of his mug that had the sentence 'world's best con artist' engraved on it. Judy just laughed. "Watch it slick, you'd be surprised." With that they got their stuff and walked out the door.

Author's notes: And yet another chapter down! Halfway done with this story and it's going better than I had originally hoped. Will be uploading chapter 5 as soon as I finish it so about 2-3 days at the most.


	5. unexpected crisis

The moment Nick and judy strode into the front doors of the ZPD headquarters Clawhauser called them over. "Umm..the chief wants both of you to see him in his office ASAP, this is all he told me." Clawhauser said nervously. After being wished the best of luck from the cheetah, the approached the office of the chief. Nick knocked, both having a pretty good idea of the topic this conversation will revolve around. "Both of you get in here now!" he bellowed in his deep and very angry sounding voice from the other side. Nick opened the door walking in his judy following close behind. They were greeted with the sight of chief Bogo glaring straight at them looking like he was looking directly into their souls. Judy gulped considering that neither of them had ever seen him so angry during their two years of being on the force. "You two take a seat!" he bellowed. Both instantly obeyed not intending to push their luck striding on the already thin ice they were clearly on at the moment. "Now, I heard about the incident that occurred last night which involved you two, do you have ANY idea of the amount of expense that the ZPD had to cover in order to cover your asses from being sued?!" he demanded.

Nick spoke before Judy even got a chance to utter a word, "It was my fault chief, I'm the one who knocked over the candle by accident setting the whole damn place on fire." Nick stated "If anyone should receive a consequence for what happened it should be me. Judy had nothing to do with it, she was only there because I offered buy her dinner." Nick fell silent content on the words he had said.

Bogo focused his glare strictly at Nick now. Letting Judy have some time to breath now that he was no longer addressing her at the moment. Judy looked to Nick now, giving a "what do you think you're doing Nick, have you gone insane?" Nick gave her a shake of his head letting her know that he knew exactly what he had just done and the situation he was now in. "Wild, why am I not surprised." Bogo huffed in frustration desperately fighting the urge to strangle the small red fox before finally getting a grip. Bogo sighed "Wild, do to the events last night regardless of whether it was an accident or not, I am suspending you of duty for three weeks, it's strictly protocol and I can do nothing about it. Bogo said holding out his hoof, Nick handing over the badge he would not be getting back until his suspension period ended and was allowed back into active duty which had to be approved by chief Bogo himself. Bogoi then turned to Judy, "As for you, I am assigning you parking duty for two weeks." he said content on the punishments he had just gave them. "But sir!" Judy spoke up in protest only to be shot down by Bogo "No buts! I suggest you be grateful that I am showing both of you mercy. I can give out much worse than this, dIsmissed!" he said.

Nick gave his luck to judy as he left the ZPD headquarters accepting the punishment that Bogo had gave him. The day continued to drag on as Nick laid on his bed wondering what he might possibly due now that he was suspended from work. The sun began to set, Nick not getting any phone call from Judy yet usually to check up on him ever since day 2 of suspension form the ZPD. He not once minded the daily call from her of course glad to hear the sound of her voice talking to him through the phone. It was now day 10 of his suspension and still haven't received a call from Judy today as dusk hit Zootopia. Becoming uneasy Nick picked up his phone and dialed Judy's number and placing it up to his ear. It ring once before going straight to her voicemail. Now Nick was desperate and feeling ready to panic at the fact that Judy never missed a single call from him, not once did he ever get her voicemail. Nick opened up a app on his phone. He never thought he would ever need to use it, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Nick hit the search icon on his phone screen waiting eagerly as the screen showed that it was processing before bringing up a map with a single pin placed on it. Nick scanned over it, his eyes widened "What is her doing over in sahara square?" he wondered panik consuming him in worry. He was glad that he chose to install the phone tracking app despite Judy nagging at him saying he would never need to use it. Nick got onto his personal computer logging into the ZPD database searching the coordinates of Judy's location. It tacked it to a old warehouse that had shut down long ago and should be empty instead of occupied. He ready the text at the bottom of the page. What he read sent him into code red. Nick sprang from his chair grabbing his keys and phone as he made a mad dash out the house. He sprinted for his car sliding over the hood to the driver side.

The harsh screech of tires could be heard as his car skidded out of his driveway into the road. Nick sped down the streets driving like a madman picking up his phone he dialed Clawhauser's number waiting as it rang. "Common Clawhauser, answer the phone!" he said drifting around a corner missing another car by a few inches. Clawhauser finally picked up his phone, Nick hearing him on the other end. "ZPD this is Clawhauser. How may I help you today?" he heard Clawhauser ask. "Hey, it me Nick. I need you to send units out to the old warhouse in sahara square right now." he exclaimed desperation clear in his voice. "Nick you know you aren't supposed to use this private line while suspended. You can get me in trouble for this." Clawhauser told Nick. Unfortunately Nick didn't have the patience for this so he made sure to make his next sentence very clear. "I don't have the time for this Clawhauser, this is currently a possible life or death situation. Now get some units out here!" Nick shouted.

After a long pause Clawhauser finally answered "Alright Nick, I'll send some units to the location and inform Bogo." he said. Nick sighed in relief. "Thanks I owe you one." Nick said hanging up the phone and continued to race for the warehouse. Pulling up to the destination and rushed to the trunk of his car, getting out the pump action 12 gauge shotgun he always kept stored in case he ever needed it. Nick remained crouched letting the body of his car provided cover until the PD units arrived using the cars to form a barricade blocking the only only way out. Officers got out of their cruisers. Among them was Delgado, a newbie officer who goes by officer Howl, and a Rino who appeared to be a transfer. They formed a line against the wall of the building. The door was kicked open as the officers swarmed inside spreading out in the process to cover more area. Once the first floor was confirmed clear, the small group moved up the stairs up to the second floor. To Nick's disadvantage, the second floor consisted of long hallways and rows of rooms, rendering Nick's shotgun to have somewhat a disadvantage in some of the areas. "I have a feeling my shotgun may not be enough in this place. Anyone have an extra pistol?" officer howl came up behind him holding out his spare glock to Nick who accepted it and nodded his head to show he appreciated it as he holstered it with the gun holder attached to the back of his pants before the group proceeded forward navigating the hallways and checking each room as they passed.

Just before the rest of the officers were about to question Nick's certainty that anything was even in the building they arrived at a door which unlike every other one they searched, this one just so happened to be locked. Not only that, but a dim light could be barely made out illuminating from inside. Officers got into their positions as nick cocked his shotgun and kicked the door in. "Son of a motherflaker." he said seeing the animal who greeted him on the other side of the door. It was the same bastard robber who had kicked Judy out the window when they had been pursuing him. Now there he stood facing the officers one arm around judy's neck, she was barely staying conscious limp in the grasp but alive and breathing with a streak of blood beginning from her mouth and ending at the bottom of her chin. A gun pressed up against the side of her head. At this point Nick realized this rescue mission will be a lot more difficult.

Author's notes: Another chapter down. By the way, figured that I would put it out there that I accept PM messages, so if it's just saying hi or coming to me with plot ideas for my future stories feel free to send me a message and I will respond. As always the next chapter will be out in a matter of a few days.


	6. What one risks to protect another

Author's note: So this chapter is more to the mature audience. The story has mainly stuck to the teen rating. Be warned this has violence and minor gore along with a hint toward a heavier subject. Will be changing general rating to (T) instead of (M).

Each stood their ground not moving as if time itself had stopped until the suspect put an end to the stillness by backing up until his back barely touched the wall opposite of the officers who had their guns trained on him, tracking him as he moved dragging Judy along with him ready to use her as a body shield if the officers tried anything stupid. Delgado leaned forward "Well what do you suppose we do now Nick?" Nick heard the whispered question being careful not to let the criminal hear the next plan of attack.

"One of you call in some additional units and tell HQ we are dealing with high priority hostage situation." Nick said in response. Nick heard officer Howl respond saying he already tried and the signals were somehow being jammed. "Never mind then Delgado." Nick muttered now frustrated with the short list of options left now that support won't be showing up. "Let the bunny go and give up, even if you manage to get out of this building and escape you'll still be found and arrested in a matter of days!" Nick called out hoping to convince the suspect to let Judy go. The suspect only laughed at him almost mocking Nick for saying such a thing.

"Do you honestly think i'm that much of a fool? As soon as I leave here i'll be going into hiding in a place well hidden and only I know so there is no way the ZPD will be able to track me down." he exclaimed pressing the end of the gun barrel a little harder against the side of Judy's head causing her ear to stitch twice before going still again. Nick clenched his teeth together feeling his patience lowering while worry and desperation increased. After going over and considering the few choices of action still left as an option, Nick made a conclusion to do a risky thing with results could either end saving Judy or getting her killed. This was something that Nick would save as a last resort but in this case he felt like he had no other choices left. It was either this or end up living in a city that no longer contained the one and only female that he truly loved. The next moves that he made needed to not only be planned out thoroughly, but also carefully executed for a single fuck up will certainly screw him over.

Heart pounding quickly in his chest and praying that this worked in his favor Nick spoke up. "Ok fine, what are your demands to release the bunny?" he asked with shotgun still raised and ready to open fire at a moment's notice. The suspect smiled at Nick's question, a look of victory clear in his eyes.

"All of you drop your guns, I'm getting out of here and you can have her once I get out. And none of you better follow me or you'll regret it!" the suspect sneered after telling the officers what he demanded. Nick lowered the shotgun and gently placed it on the floor using his foot to kick it causing it to slide in the direction of the robber. Nick gave the other officers a look letting them know he had a plan. To Nick's relief they got the message, as one by one the rest did the same with their handguns. Waiting as the robber inched his way to the exit confident he had won. The robber found himself only a few feet from the door and the key to his get away looking to the door as he got closer and closer. Nick saw the robber turn he gaze to something other than him and his small group, jumping at the open opportunity to make his move. Nick sprang forward grabbing the suspects hand and forcing it upward so the gun no longer pointing at Judy before she was released from the animal's grip falling onto the floor unmoving as Nick now became engaged in an all out fist fight against the criminal.

Blow after blow Nick landed on the animal now consumed in anger letting loose now that Judy was out of harm's way laying on the floor with the other three officers surrounding her forming a defensive circle of pure muscle. Nick felt a paw connect with his jaw and his vision became blurred for a few seconds before clearing in time to see another strike coming his way. Acting fast he blocked the shot with his arm thankful for his fast reflexes that foxes were naturally born with. He swung a uppercut but missing his mark as his arm was grabbed and then his body being thrown against the wall. Nick heard a pop followed by pain shooting through his bad shoulder. It didn't take him long to figure out that the bastard had not only broke the same arm that was still hurt to the the last accident, but he has also caused the whole shoulder to pop out of socket. Ignoring the unbearable pain that he was now in, Nick charged the animal tackling him to the ground pounding away at the face not caring that he suddenly didn't feel like himself but instead like he was a different animal who was violent only having the urge to kill the animal who lay underneath him to be sure he payed for what he did to his bunny,

Nick had to be pulled only for him to struggle in a attempt of getting free from the ones who held onto him as they tried to calm him down and back into the Nick they all came to know and work alongside with. The process took some time before Nick finally calmed and stopped his struggles awarded with being released from the hold that they had put on him for the safety of the suspect's life and the other officers that had arrived after being called in from one of the squad cars out front. Nick simply stayed where he was looking around the room that everything had gone down in. He saw a large puddle of blood on the spot where he remembers pinning the criminal against the floor but nothing after that. One officer had told him that when they and the additional officers arrived they found him repeatedly punching the criminal in the face so severely, he had been close to death by the time they managed to pry Nick off of him. Nick had trouble taking in the things he was just informed of. "I couldn't have done that, could I? Nick wondered in shock afraid of what he might have become. One thing came to mind "Carrots!" He shouted noticing the three officers who came to help him at the beginning of the whole thing were still in a circle to shield the wounded officer in the middle. He ordered for them to part thankful they did what he said.

Now being examined up close, all four could see Judy sustained injuries a lot worse than Nick had originally suspected. Her body was covered in bruises along with deep cuts here and there. The last thing Nick saw was a single .9mm bullet wound to her leg. This made it obvious to figure out that that animal had been torturing her for what reason is unknown to Nick. He turned to the rino who had been looking down at him with a steady gaze a hint of pity on his face. "Are the emergency units on the way?" he asked getting a confirmed nod of the rino's head. A cough came from Judy and Nick turned his head back to her watching as her eyes opened. "Nick?" she called out still clearly not fully conscious yet. "Right next to you carrots." came the calm reply from Nick taking her paw in his and holding it there as if her life depended on it. Laughing broke the bonding so they all turned toward the noise.

The source was from none other than the criminal Nick had pulverised being put into paw cuffs with a sneering face as he looked directly at Nick. "Officer...Wild is it? I see you got a thing for the bunny officer there, I hope you are able to get her to say yes. However, I must say it must be a shame being aware of the fact that you won't have the honor of stealing her virginity since I already beat you to it. She was so tight and heavenly…" the criminal didn't get a chance to finish the rest of what he wanted to say before Nick had his paw clamped tightly around his throat and continuing to tighten the hold taking his time tightening his grip slowly cutting off the animal's breathing making him gasp and wheeze as he struggled to breath only getting harder and harder. When Nick had to be pried away from the suspect it wasn't as easy as it was with the first incident. Instead of one officer, it had to take at least three to get him off and keep him restrained. Looks of worry on the officers faces never aware or witnessing this side of Nck before.

Emergency units arrived shortly afterwards loading the bloodied and now deformed criminal into a medical van leaving Judy the only one still needing help. Second one showed up minutes after the first one left putting Judy on the gurney with care. A medic came over to Nick in offer of their service and he simply refused until Judy had been seen to first. Upon a second look at his arm and shoulder, Nick noticed the shoulder blade had popped out of its socket so much that the bone itself tore the skin to the point that the white could be seen inside to torn skin which looked like a knife had been driven into him all the way to the hilt and dragged downwards.

Finally adrenaline which had kept Nick going after his shoulder was dislocated wore off leaving Nick to be hit with the pain that the injury created and dizzy from the amount of blood he lost. "The shit I deal with to protect this bunny." Nick mumbled before he lost control and his vision turned black faintly aware of being grabbed by someone preventing him from hitting the ground as he fell.

Additional Note: Thank you to all who follow me as their favorite author or follow a story of mine in general. Each new one helps me more and more by encouraging me to continue to write and upload knowing that others like the content I put out. As always expect next chapter to be up in a few days.


	7. The truth is finally told

Beeping sounded faint and consistent while voices mumbled words that could not be translated. A white light seen faint at first then became brighter filling the vision. Those voices getting louder and more clear to understand until his eyes finally opened and bright lights blinded him causing him to squint at the intensity. Vision slowly cleared and adjusted, he looked around the unfamiliar room he was in. The beeping noise had been from the monitor beside his bed keeping track of his pulsing heart. Now in utter confusion he looked at the flowers next to him on the table, judging by the condition of the flowers he could tell they had just recently been brought to him. The door opened and he turned his head to see a puma doctor enter examining a chart she had in her paw studying the contents of it. The doctor looked up surprised "Well I see you woke up earlier than expected." she said walking over to the bed.

Nick only watched her in curiosity "Why am I in a hospital bed doc, and what happened?" Nick asked him doing the best he could to remember the events that had taken place last night with morphine currently clouding his mind making it difficult for him to think. Last thing he recalled was engaging into a fist fight with the robber, all of the other events which occurred after that were only blurry imagery going through his head.

The doctor looked up "Well officer Wild, it appears that you have a broken shoulder blade, , and a bruised neck. Everything else looks fine to me." the puma said flipping the pages of medical records. "Regarding your question of everything that happened, I'm not sure. All I saw was you and the bunny busting through the ER crash doors on gurneys and wheeled into my operating room. Nick opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off by the doctor. "I already know what you were going to ask so don't even bother." she told him. "Your comrade officer Hopps is holding up and stable. X Rays show she has two cracked ribs, bruised tibia, and a broken ankle. Mental signs of trauma are also present due to the possibility of..umm..you know.." Nick nodded knowing exactly what the doctor was struggling to say out loud. "However it isn't confirmed yet, samples collected are still in the lab being tested for any traces." the puma told him. Nick thanked him as he left.

Time passed by slowly through the rest of the day and it wasn't until late afternoon that chief Bogo showed up. Leaning against the wall in front of Nick's bed without saying a single word for a while gradually making Nick more and more uncomfortable until he finally spoke up." Care to explain to me why you took part in this operation when you were supposed to be suspended of duty Wild?" Chief questioned with a grim expression on his face. Bogo came to the side of the bed, his glare appearing to intensify even more. "First I get a report from Clawhauser that you called using the ZPD's private directory number, Then suddenly next thing I know I get a call from officer Horn who's the new transfer saying that one of my officers has gone savage and he's having to restrain you in order to prevent you from beating the suspect to death. Now thanks to you, the entire media is after me demanding answers!" Bogo exclaimed in outrage.

Nick did his best to sit up straight, wincing at the pain that spread all over his body like an electrical shock as he did forcing him to suck in a deep breath. "I had to sir, this is Judy we're talking about. What did you expect me to do, just stand by while she was in possible danger? Are you saying I should have not done anything while her life was in danger in the hands of a psycho that could have killed her if I hadn't come to help her out?" Nick challenged. "As far as the savage part goes, I clearly don't remember it. He said while his gaze almost became as intense as Bogo's. Nick realized that this was going to be a very long night.

Judy woke up feeling pain emanating from nearly every part of her body before the memory of yesterday came flooding back to her. Going around in the small cruiser giving out parking tickets then heading back to HQ only to be hit unconscious by someone that she didn't get the chance to see before she had blacked out. Waking up again to find herself in an unknown place tied to a chair in a room and a single lantern being the only source of light. Events passed by like still frames passing quickly through her memory. The robber's face, his twisted grin, the pain of a bullet going into her leg. A blade making multiple cuts on her skin while receiving punch after punch wondering if she would get out of this alive. Then she remembered the moment Nick had barged down the door with the other officers following close behind him as she barely hung on struggling to stay awake. The last thing she remembered before she had blacked out was the feeling of being dropped onto the cold ground and seeing Nick attacking her offender. Judy found herself thinking of everything Nick had done for her the past week from the event of falling from the building and onto a car to the dinner offer and now this. "What are you playing at Nick, you've never acted like this before so why act like this now?" she murmured.

A week came and went like a blink of an eye. They had discharged Nick who was now in a arm sling and had a ton of stitches in his back. Judy took longer to heal however so Nick spent most of his time in Judy's hospital room watching over her ensuring her needs were met and she was comfortable despite her protests that what he was doing was unnecessary and he was overreacting to the whole thing. After a few more weeks Judy was given the conformation she could leave so Nick had taken her and rolled her out of the hospital in a wheelchair before being loaded into the backseat of Nick's car providing Judy plenty of legroom to stretch out her casted up leg. Nick already decided to have her stay over at his place to watch over her to ensure nothing bad happened. As time passed by and day turned into night Nick had Judy get comfortable in his own bed telling her he would sleep on the couch insisting she needed the comfort of a real bed to help with the injuries. Nick headed for the bedroom door to go sleep on his couch when he was stopped by Judy calling out to him which caused him to stop in his tracks and turn back around to look at her waiting for her to say what she needed to. Judy gazed into Nick's eyes and spoke up. "Nick I need to ask you something and I want you to answer honestly, so don't lie to me." Judy said while Nick did as she asked sitting down on the edge of the bed giving her his full attention. Judy took a deep breath before continuing. "Nick I want to know the real reason for your recent actions toward me." she said clearly bringing a strange silence into the room as she waited for Nick to reply.

"Look carrots, I really don't think we should talk about this at the moment." he said with hesitation in his voice. All up till this point he has been hiding the secret that could change things for him the rest of his life for better or for worst. He desired so badly to just tell her and get it over with, yet the other half of him remained unsure and skeptical about saying it out loud fearing the worst. Once again it amazed him that out of all the women he has gone out with, Judy is the only one who he can't shake off.

Judy raised one eyebrow as she started thumping her foot which gave Nick a clear sign she was becoming impatient "Why not Nick, why is now not the best time. I sure can't find a better time to talk about this." Judy said watching him deliberately avoid her gaze. Judy felt annoyed now that Nick still refused to tell her anything and continuing to be a selfish stupid fox. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Judy had no intentions of giving up however because after no response she continued to push him. "Nick please just tell me. What are you so afraid of, your not acting like the fox I've come to know!" she asked frustration now clear in her voice.

Nick raised his head up as if he was staring at the ceiling except he had closed his eyes looking as if he was currently in deep state of meditation. "It's complicated carrots, now can we please just drop this subject for now?" Nick pleaded doing his best to keep himself under control but still getting more restless and nervous about the situation he was now in. Judy found she was on her last strings at this point frustration rising the more he refused. "You don't just do what you have done for the hell of it!" Judy protested trying her best to get Nick to give in and tell her. To her dismay he didn't answer and got up to leave only to feel a paw grave the back side of his shirt collar and pull him back down onto the bed straddled by Judy who despite being injured and in a leg cast, still had strength to hold him down leaving Nick unable to get up. "I've had it with your nonsense you stupid fox! Now tell me why you have been acting so strange lately!" Judy demanded. Her actions made Nick cross over his limit, anger took over as he pushed Judy off with a burst of strength. He quickly got up and whipped around to face her, rage burning in his eyes. "Fine! You want to know so badly?" he demanded, fury making his blood boil. He snarled at Judy. "It's because I love you dammit!" Nick yelled out realizing too late what he just said. The words he couldn't say for so long finally slipped out, followed by the now shocked look of Judy.

Author's Notes: Well there is another chapter that I hoped you enjoyed. Upload of the last chapter of this story will be uploaded soon so be ready for it. After that, I will start on another story right away so make sure to keep your eye out for it. It will be a comedy so it will be fun for me to write and a delightful read for you.


	8. The blossom of a relationship

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. Lately I have been busy with other work such as essays and assignments which I would assume many of you would understand how much of a pain in the ass Junior year can be. I have updated the previous chapters with some improvements and will begin my next story the next chance I get.

Nick turned his head away in shame not able to face Judy after what he said while at the same time not hearing a single word from her. Dread devoured him now that the words lingered in the air. He shook his head as he stared down at his shoes, "Nice going slick, you just screwed yourself over for sure this time" Nick thought to himself curtain it was true now that the cat was let out the bag. Nick stood there continuously shifting his weight form on foot to the other not knowing what to do next and debating on leaving the room right then and there and hope it was forgotten about by the time morning came.

"Is that true Nick..is that..the real reason for your actions?" Judy asked going from the bed to stand behind him with ears down, reaching out her paw and grabbing his arm when she didn't get a reply in an attempt to get him to face her only to find that he resisted her efforts. Judy sighed "Nick, it's like you're a different fox than the one I teamed up with. The fox I know would face me and look me in the eye with that stupid smirk across his muzzle!" she said. After not getting any reply she continued. "The Nick I know would answer my questions and would call me by some nickname that he would come up with or reply with some dumb sly remark." she stated now tapping her foot on the ground. It seemed enough because after she made her statement, Nick slowly turned to face her once again, the look of uncertainty on his face.

Nick swallowed hard trying to rid himself of the lump that had formed in his throat. He needed to accept the facts, there was no other way out. He finally spoke up "Yes it is, why else would I jump out of a window after you?" Nick sighed, his head hanging low in complete defeat now finding there was no longer a point in fighting Judy's pushing questions anymore. He felt her paw rest on top of his good shoulder before squeezing it softly. He made a quick glance in her general direction watching as her facial expression softened, all traces of anger that she had earlier gone.

"Nick, I...I don't know what to say…" Judy stammered, stunned from his reply. This was one of those things that she would have least expected for Nick to tell her. She found herself struggling with her emotions. "I told him I loved him that one time in the cruizer after the night howler case, but it was just a joke...or was it?" Judy asked herself. Once again she went through all that has happened in the past. From the fall to the rescue mission. "Not many others would do all those things, at least not any that I know of." she thought. Could he be it? Judy tried to say something only for it to come out a fumbling mess "I...I...umm..well…" she couldn't get the words out despite her attempts.

Nick remained standing in the same spot not moving an inch. After hearing Judy stutter and struggle to say anything he simply signed almost looking completely depressed at the lack of response from Judy. "I should have known you don't feel the same way. Don't worry I get it, you're a bunny and i'm a fox. Suppose it wouldn't work out anyway." with that he swept Judy's paw off his shoulder and headed for the bedroom door. His tail drooping slightly lower than it usually would on any normal day. Nick paused when he reached it and turned his head so he could see Judy and forced a fake and forced smirk "See you in the morning carrots, sleep well…" with that Nick turned his attention once more to the door reaching out with a paw to turn the handle. He never got that door open before a body slammed into him and he fell to the ground only see to a flash of grey and then shortly after soft lips on his. Nick couldn't believe the sensation he was feeling as he reached for the back of her head pulling her in closer to deepen their kiss. It was cut short when they eventually had to separate so both could breath again. "What was that about?" Nick asked panting, getting a smile from Judy then a sudden slap across his muzzle. "You slapping me was totally uncalled for!" Nick exclaimed while rubbing the side of his face.

"Oh Nick you stupid sly fox, that's for not telling me sooner!" Judy replied gazing down at him giving a huge grin. She closed in once more only this time Judy had no reason to rush it. Lips connecting with his and locking in tight. Judy let out a soft moan as Nick's tongue probed her teeth wanting to be allowed in so without hesitation due to the lusty musk that had filled the air and taken over her senses. Things were going so well and only getting hotter, at least until Judy felt a paw slide from the back of her head traveling down the length of her spine until it stopped at its destination, squeezing her rear. Judy realized something kept poking her in a spot she didn't want to be poked at. Now aware of what was happening she broke away from the kiss Nick now watching her with a confused look. "Wh...Nick are you..hard?" at those words Nick's entire face instantly turned twice as red as his fur.

Nick knew the situation just officially became awkward. From the moment the kissing had intensified he had begun to get a hard on and though he did his very best using every bit of his willpower to stop it from getting any larger it still grew to the full length leaving him praying that Judy would notice, but she sure did notice. He laid still as Judy got off him and rise to her feet. She graved his arm and pulled up causing Nick to go upwards so he was standing facing her. "Damn me and my erections." Nick thought cursing the fact that he couldn't get it to stay down.

"Hello? Earth to nick!" Judy said waving her paw in front of him snapping him out of a trance like state. In the time she had spent trying to get back his attention, she figured out the answer to her own question now that Nick wa standing and she could see the huge bulge in the crotch area of his shorts. Judy's seen a few in her life of different shapes and sizes, but nothing like this. Simply thinking about it made her ears burn a bright red. "Sweet cheese and crackers Nick you are hard!" she said receiving a weak grin from Nick in response. Judy focused her gaze on something else hoping to forget about the thing she had just seen "Calm your dong gosh dammit!" she exclaimed praying for it to go away.

Nick threw his arms up "What do you mean clam it?! Males can't simply control their tool to go up or down whenever they want and however many times they please, it does what it feels like doing," he exclaimed, his tail covering him up so it out of view. Side stepping his way to the bathroom he slid in and closed it behind him before locking the door leaving Judy out there alone. Nick paced back and forth, "Shit, what am I going to do now?" he said, his voice low. Suddenly he stopped pacing, a grimm expression now over his face. He shuddered in understanding of the actions he would have to do in order to fix his 'problem'. This will suck big time.

After spending a lengthy amount of time waiting for Nick to come out, she approached the entrance of the bathroom placing one ear up against the wood door listening for any sound which would inform her he was alright in there. However to her inconvenience she heard the sounds of grunts and groans mixed in with heavy panting. Covering her mouth and backing away Judy struggled to comprehend the sounds she heard while part of her wanted to believe it's all a dream and isn't real, the rest of her knew she was awake but having trouble deciding what to do next. Not much longer and Nick came out to be met by a horrified Judy. "You..good now.." Judy said slowly as if she were picking her choice of words carefully. Nick gave her a reassuring nod.

"Agree never to speak of this incident again?" Nick asked Judy in a hurried slur and got a nod of agreement from her in reply. Time passed by in awkward silence as the two remained sitting on the bed, neither of them saying a single word as the air around them became thicker the longer the time went by. Nick decided that this was not the way to got at this and spoke up. "Sooo, it's got really late carrots..see you in the morning," he stated standing from the bed and began to make his way out. "Oh by the way carrots, you're cute when you're embarrassed." Nick said being rewarded by a sandal hitting against the back of his head. "Don't call me Cute!" Nick heard Judy yell as he hobbled out the room as a second sandal whizzed past. Nick smirked, "After everything I've gone through up to this point, guess it all payed off. All I do now is be sure I don't screw my chance up…" with that Nick closed his eyes for some much needed 's phone went off however before he fell asleep causing Nick's eyes to open in a jolt. He growled in annoyance and picked up his phone to answer it. "Hello?" he said with a yawn of . exhaustion.

Judy woke up to the sound of a alarm clock going off so she reached over and shut it off. Now feeling rested she quickly put on a pair of old worn out shorts and made her way downstairs, sound of her ankle brace able to be heard throughout the condo. "Nick? Niiiiiiiick?" she called out but got no reply. On her way to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee she noticed her carrot pen lying on the counter. Picking it up she pressed to small play button, It was a message from Nick: "Got a call from the hospital last night. I had to take a trip over there and will probably be back later this morning, see you then carrots." the recording ended at that. "What could have been that important?" Judy wondered waiting for her coffee to be finished brewing.

Meanwhile Nick was talking to the doctor that had taken care of them the day of the fight. "So lab completed analysis?" Nick asked the doctor. The doctor nodded raising the chart in his hand up for Nick to see. He examined to document closely not wanting to miss a single detail on the page. To his relief, the test had come back report also included a statement that said that signs of attempted rape were found however it didn't get very far. Now that he read the reports, he could go home and finally sleep soundly. The doctor stopped him from exiting the building telling him he shouldn't be driving in his currently sleep deprived state before handing him a cup of starbeaks coffee.

Additional author's note: There you go, the final chapter of my story. Thank you to all who stuck with me since chapter one. Next story will actually be a sequel to this one.


End file.
